Pups Sneak Into School
by Elias Vincent
Summary: Angel has become so attached to Elias that she will follow him anywhere including school. Knowing that he will get in trouble if she is seen Elias hides Angel in various places. How long can they get away with it & will they get caught?
1. Chapter 1

**PUPS SNEAK INTO SCHOOL**

 **I DON'T OWN PAW PATROL, ONLY MY OCS**

The sun rose on a beautiful Monday morning. Elias woke up & got dressed as he was preparing for another day at school. As he was checking his bag to make sure he had everything he needed, Angel also woke up & stretched before they both went downstairs for breakfast. After both of them had finished eating they went out the front door to wait for the school bus. When Elias noticed that Angel was next to him he was confused. Was he just there to see him off or was there another reason she was waiting with him? Elias was unsure.

"Are you just here to see me off Angel?" asked Elias.

"No I want to go with you" said Angel.

"You can't. I'm not allowed to take pets to school. Nobody is. That's the rules" said Elias.

"What about Ryder? Doesn't he ever bring any of the pups to school?" asked Angel.

"Not unless there's an emergency at school. I'm sorry Angel but I can't take you with me" said Elias.

"Oh come on Elias please?" said Angel as she gave Elias a cute look.

"Oh alright fine. You can come but you can't be seen by anybody or I'll get in trouble. Here, hide in my bag" said Elias.

Elias opened his bag & Angel hopped in. As the bus arrived Elias took his seat at the front of the bus. When the bus arrived at school Elias went straight inside & headed to his 1ST class. After finding that the door was unlocked Elias crept inside & looked for somewhere for Angel to hide. He eventually came across an empty cupboard near the door. Elias opened his bag & put Angel in the cupboard.

"Alright you have to stay here throughout the entire class. You can't make a sound, you can't get out of the cupboard for any reason & you can't be seen by anyone or I'll get in a lot of trouble. Do you understand?" asked Elias.

"Yes" said Angel.

"OK good. I better get out of here before someone sees us" said Elias as he closed the cupboard. As Elias exited the class he checked to make sure that nobody could see him. After making sure the coast was clear he waited out the front of the class for the lesson to begin. Eventually the bell rang & the lesson began.

" _I hope Angel doesn't get caught. I'd get in so much trouble for this"_ thought Elias as he took his seat. Luckily the lesson went by without anyone seeing Angel. When the bell rang for the next class Elias waited until nobody was looking before retrieving Angel from the cupboard  & placing her back in his bag. Elias did the same thing he did in 1ST period by hiding Angel in an empty cupboard. 2ND period went by without incident as well. At recess Elias left his bag at his locker while he played outside. In Gym class Elias hid Angel in the changing rooms making sure that nobody would see him hiding her. In Science class Angel was hidden in another empty cupboard. At lunch Elias kept Angel hidden in his bag as he sat with his friends. During Cooking class Angel was hidden in another empty cupboard. Eventually the bell rang to signal the end of the day. Elias retrieved Angel from the cupboard & put her back in his bag. Elias got on the bus & got off at the Lookout with Ryder. Not knowing if Ryder would tell anyone else about Angel, Elias made sure to get Angel out of his bag out of sight of the others. The afternoon went by as usual. After Elias was called by his parents to let him know it was time to come home, he said goodbye to the others & left with Angel.

"Did anyone find out about me hiding in school today?" asked Angel.

"No. Not 1 person at school knows that you were there at all. Not even Ryder. They didn't suspect a thing" said Elias.

"That's good. I have a request" said Angel.

"What is it?" asked Elias.

"Could you pack some food for me while I'm hiding? I was really hungry all day today. I haven't eaten anything since this morning. It'll be a lot easier for me to cope with some food" said Angel.

"Don't worry I'll make sure to pack some food for you tomorrow. I'll see if there's anything I can use to carry you around in other than my bag so that you don't feel so cramped" said Elias.

"OK sounds good" said Angel.

As Angel & Elias arrived at home they went upstairs & put their stuff away before going downstairs for dinner. After watching some TV & having a shower Angel & Elias went to bed.

" _I can't believe that I was able to hide Angel at school without anyone noticing. Maybe I can keep doing this for the rest of the school year"_ thought Elias as he drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2: The Truth Comes Out

Throughout the rest of the week Elias continued to sneak Angel into school. Instead of using his bag he used a pup sized cardboard box to hide Angel in while he was walking around. He continued hiding her in the same hiding places throughout each lesson. Numerous students & teachers asked him throughout the week what was in the box. Elias claimed that it was a secret project he was working on. Until Friday afternoon everyone believed him. Throughout Friday Elias would do the usual thing of hiding Angel in empty cupboards & other secret places. The last class he had on Friday afternoon was Homeroom with Miss Spearwood. Angel was hidden inside the empty cupboard near the classroom door. Throughout most of the lesson everything was fine. However at 2:30 PM things went horribly wrong. Angel suddenly felt the need to relieve herself but she knew that if she did she would get caught.

" _I really hope I can hold it in until the end of the day. Otherwise Elias will get in trouble"_ thought Angel. Elias had been giving Angel some food to satisfy her hunger throughout the day. Until now it had never been a problem. As every second went by the urge Angel felt to relieve herself grew stronger  & stronger until she couldn't hold it in any longer.

" _There's no way I can hold it in anymore. I'm just going to have to hope that nobody notices"_ thought Angel. She positioned herself at the back of the cupboard in the right corner  & relieved herself. A pile of faeces was dumped in the corner & a puddle of yellow urine spilled across the shelf that Angel was on. It wasn't long before it began to drip out of the cupboard through the crack between the doors. The odour of the faeces began to waft out into the classroom. Ace was the closest to the cupboard & she immediately noticed the bad odour.

"Oh my god. Did somebody fart because that is bad" said Ace as she covered her face with her shirt to block out the odour.

Carlos was sitting behind Ace & as he looked around to see if he could figure out where the odour was coming from he noticed the urine leaking from the cupboard.

"There's yellow liquid dripping out from the cupboard. That must be where the odour is coming from" said Carlos.

By this point everyone in class had begun looking over at the cupboard. Elias was horrified. He knew what had happened. He knew that there was a chance that he would get caught for sneaking Angel into school & now there was no way for him to avoid what was about to happen next. Danny had gotten up from his seat & went over to the cupboard door. When he opened it h saw Angel inside standing near her mess.

"There's a pup in here & it's relieved itself in the cupboard" said Danny.

"EEEEEEWWWWW" yelled out the entire class.

"OH ANGEL" yelled Elias as he put his face in his hands.

"You brought Angel to school?" asked Katie & Ryder at the same time as they looked at Elias.

"I suppose this is your pet Elias?" asked Miss Spearwood.

"Yes it is" said Elias as he got up from his seat & walked over to the cupboard. Once he got there he knelled down & stretched out his arms.

"OK Angel you can come out of there now. Looks like the cat's out of the bag, or should I say the pup's out of the cupboard so to speak" said Elias as Angel jumped into his arms.

"Is there any reason why you've brought your pet dog to school Elias?" asked Miss Spearwood.

"Kind of. You see I only got her a week ago. I went on a camping trip to the woods with my parents & I went for a walk in the woods. I came to this cave & I almost got attacked by a bear that I had accidentally woken up inside the cave. Before it could do anything this brave pup fought it off & saved my life. After I learned that she lived out in the woods by herself I offered to take her in as my pet. As we were trying to find the way back to the camping grounds I told her all about the PAW Patrol & what they do. She seemed interested in joining them & claimed that she had excellent survival skills that she put to use as a military pup. I actually thought that it was a good idea but I wasn't sure if it would be enough. We came to this clearing where the same bear from before showed up again. While Angel was trying to fight it off the bear opened up a gash on her side. I stepped in & whacked it on the head with a branch before I kicked it over the cliff to its death. Angel almost died in my arms right there & if it wasn't for the PAW Patrol & Katie she probably wouldn't be here right now. Throughout the entire school week I've been sneaking Angel into school & hiding her in empty cupboards & other secret places. That's what was in the box I've been carrying around. The reason I've been sneaking her in is because she's become psychologically attached to me & she doesn't ever want to leave my side for any reason. That's the whole story of this whole thing" said Elias.

"Well you are aware of the rules of the school & that pets aren't generally allowed on school premises without permission. Because of this I'm giving you recess detention for the next week" said Miss Spearwood.

"Fair enough. Is it possible for Angel to come to school with me if I have permission from the principal?" asked Elias.

"I suppose so. Do you have any reason for this request?" asked Miss Spearwood.

"How about letting Angel act as a security guard for school. That way she can help out with situations at school without necessarily needing to call the PAW Patrol. I'm sure that it would be a good idea" said Elias.

"That sounds interesting. I'll have to check with the principal 1ST. Now that we've sorted that out there's still 1 more piece of business to attend to" said Miss Spearwood as she motioned to the cupboard.

"Don't worry I'll clean it all up" said Elias. Elias retrieved some cleaning supplies & cleaned up the mess that Angel had made. Shortly afterwards the bell rang signalling the end of the school day. Angel & Elias went to the Lookout as usual to hang out with Ryder & the pups. All of the pups found it a bit funny to find out about what had happened at school that day. The same daily routine occurred with Angel & Elias heading home at 5:00 PM to have dinner. After TV & a shower Elias got ready for bed.

" _It's going to be so much easier now that Angel can come to school with me without having to hide her everywhere. I hope that the principal will be OK with my proposal"_ thought Elias as he fell asleep.

 **THE END**


End file.
